Twilight Sparkle/Gallery
Gallery TwilightRage.PNG|Twilight enraged. Snapped.png|Snapping under pressure. Friendshipismagicpart1.png|Twilight, as seen for the first time twilightavatar.PNG Frog1.jpg Tix.png|Twilight recieves two tickets from Princess Celestia in The Ticket Master. Applejack-twilightsparkle-rainbowdash.png|Twilight with Applejack and Rainbow Dash. twilight sparkle 1 .gif|Twilight hits the sauce. Hot sauce, that is. TwilightSlyGrin.jpg Ts dress.png|Twilight's Gala Dress 488px-Twilighttwinkle.jpg|The G3 pony Twilight's based off of. Twilight's crown.png|Twilight's Element of Magic Crown Angry twilight sparkle-1-.png|Twilight, about to burst into flames of rage. Twilight_I'm_Ready.png|Twilight ready for Winter Wrap Up Twilight Sparkle eye poke.jpeg|Thats gonna hurt! Twilight Sparkle 7.png|Twilight's messed up mane from the Rain-blow dry Twilight Sparkle 87.png Twilight Sparkle 91.png|"Really? Just Really?" - Twilight Sparkle Twilight Sparkle 38.png Twilight Sparkle 26.png Twilight Sparkle 50.png 526px-Twibook55.png|A young Twilight as seen in The Cutie Mark Chronicles Twilight Sparkle 3.png Saddeehfacccce.jpg|Twilight after failing to hatch Spike's egg in The Cutie Mark Chronicles TwilightWinterWrapUp.png|Ready for the Winter Wrap Up Twilight studying in the open.jpeg|Twilight, studying in the open. Twilight NeedstoHurry.png Twilight RainbowDash Guess.png Wet Twilight.png Twilight and Clouds.png Twilight Iatetoomuchpie.png Owl's Well That Ends Well 16 9.png Singed_Twilight_Sparkle_with_Pinkie_onlooking_S1E15.png Twilight_Sparkle_Moar.PNG|More!? Pinkie Pie And Twilight Sparkle.PNG|Twilight and Pinkie Pie. Twilight Sparkle giggles.png Twilight Sparkle Blush again outside.png|I have a crush on....Rari...well...you know. Twilight Sparkle Blush.png Twilight_Sparkle_Avatar_State.PNG Twilight_Sparkle_Gasp.PNG|Gasp. GIYC101 Twilight and Pinkie Pie disappointed.png UnimpressedTwilight.png|Twilight is less than impressed. Twilight125.jpg Twilight_Sparkle_Canned.png|=O (need a better emoticon here) Twilight bruised eye twitch S1E15.png Twilight bruised eye twitch Pinkie smiling S1E15.png Twilight sitting grateful to be alive S1E15.png|Happy! Twilight sitting dizzy S1E15.png Twilight Sparkle not impressed.png|An unimpressed Twilight Sparkle grr.png notsure.jpg Twilight Sparkle Hub Fall 2011 promotional video.png|Twilight Sparkle in a promotional video for The Hub's fall 2011 lineup - a pre-season-two premiere preview. Perfection! Twilight's parents- W 1.6698.png|Twilight's Mother and Father. Twilight Sparkle's Dad.jpg|Twilight's dad. Twilight Sparkle's Mom.jpg|Twilight's mom. Multiple 252.png Twilight_Sparkle_Surprised.png Twilight unleashed- W 1.3811.png|Twilight The Magic Unleashed inmyey-aaugh.png|Stick a cupcake in my ey-ow! Twilight looking progess-W 1.9063.png|Check the perparations. Twilight saw too affection-W 1.8626.png|Caught being too affectionate. Twilight phew-W 4.2075.png|Phew... Twilight is this camping-W 9.2514.png|Does this count as camping in MW2? snapshot20110804152642.jpg|What are you looking at? Twilight I look fab-W 2.3333.png|Twilight admiring herself in Rarity's prototype gala dress she made for her, so Rarity can try to get the ticket. Twilight FOOD-W 2.6877.png|FOOOOOOD! Rarity huh- W 5.117.png|Twilight and Rarity. 150px-1747431.png|Twilight Sparkle close up. Dash laughing at Twilight.png|Twilight and Rainbow Dash. Twilight5755.png|Twilight and Spike. Twilight desguise-W 2.1173.png|Twilight Sparkle a master of disguise. Twilight WAIT-W 2.03214.png|Twilight Sparkle finally figures out Rarity's intentions when Rarity mentions the Gala. Applejack.PNG|Twilight sparkle Applejack and Spike Twilight.PNG|Fall into a pit while Spike is shock? Frog.PNG Uhfuhfuddufdfuhdfdfudf-.PNG|Twilight sparkle and Rainbow Dash. Ad.PNG Apple.PNG|The most delicious apple ever... Twilight_didnt_get_the_apple_S01E03.png|...that Twilight never had! Twilight aha-W 2.0185.png|Aha! Rarity X Twilight.jpg|Twilight and Rarity Star Gazing Twilight Sketch.jpg|Original twilight sketch by lauren faust Twilight All Night Studing Sketch.jpg|another orignal sketch, twilight up all night TwilightSparkle_Sketch.jpg|Sketch of Twilight Sparkle Twilight hhhhhhhhhhhh E22-W 5.3045.png|GASP! Twilight dizzy Applejack Fluttershy S1E15.png Twilight Sparkle wincing gritting teeth frustration S1E15.png Twilight Sparkle scuffed Pinkie Pie Applejack S1E15.png Twilight Sparkle Spike trap door new apple cellar S1E15.png Twilight Sparkle bee sting bandages binoculars hay barn S1E15.png Twilight Sparkle hay cart wheelchair S1E15.png Twilight Sparkle anvil wheelchair S1E15.png Twilight potted plant crash wheelchair S1E15.png Twilight Sparkle pith helmet Spike behind bush spying.png Twilight flat slammed lab door S1E15.png Twilight flat slammed door S1E15.png Twilight mud bath.png Twilight fall.png Twilight Sparkle flashback nervous entrance exam S1E23.png|Twilight Sparkle worried Twilight rained on-W 3.3105.png|I had to say. Twilight skating S1E11.png Pinkie Pie skating S1E11.png Twilight at the gala.png Pinkie and Twilight crashing S1E11.png All eyes on Fluttershy.png|Twilight in the backround. twilight.jpg Twilight Sparkle Category:Character gallery pages Category:Sketches